Wedding Miracles
by Ronniekins0824
Summary: It's Bill and Fluer's Wedding What happens When a old freind comes back and get in the way of ron and hermione? RHr R
1. the Dance

**A/N: i wrote this with my friend... Freshair41nce. look her up hope y'all like. ima take any reviews even though we kinda hope there good reviews**

**Discliamer: yea you kno i dont own this blah blah blah**

**"Look I think it is a little to early to start predicting who is going to make it into the next World Cup. But so far Romania and France would have to be my best bet. Bill was in deep conversation with Fred about the next Quidditch World Cup. Oh blimey, Bill France? Your just going for them because that's where Fleur is from" Fred argued.**

**Ron, Bill, Harry, Fred, George, and Lupin were in the far corner of the courtyard as far away as possible as they could be from any of the woman . They knew that at the wedding the next night they were all going to have to dance and they didn't like the idea of having to dance at the wedding and at the rehearsal. Even Bill was avoiding Fleur and Lupin who was almost always inseparable from Tonks was even hiding behind the bushes.**

**But Ron wasn't paying any attention to the conversation they were having. At that precise moment he could really care less about Quidditch he was trying to locate Hermione. He thought he had seen Viktor Krum during the rehearsal reception. And Ron know if _Vicky_ was anywhere near them that he was going to be near Hermione.**

**Ron and Hermione hadn't established their relationship since coming home. For the first three weeks of summer Hermione had gone to her own house to be with her family for a while and tell them all about there plans. When she finally did come home to the Burrow (which had seemed like eternity for Ron) the had avoided going down that road. they would talk about anything else. Ron was actually having a game in his head to see how many topics he could get away with mentioning to Hermione. But no matter how hard he tried to bring it up (which was about three times tops) she never got the hint, or she did and just preferred to pretend she didn't **

**Finally he had found her she was sitting with Ginny, Lamry (who was Ron's cousin) and Tonks. They were obviously talking about something amusing because every once in the while the table would start laughing. To Ron Hermione look like an angel. with the white skirt and the baby pink blazer. She looked so beautiful but then again she always looked beautiful to him. He stared at her for what he felt was very little time but to be completely honest when he was staring at Hermione time seemed to melt away to nothing. Every once in a while Hermione would glance over to the corner of the courtyard that Ron was standing in, but whenever he saw her turn her head to stare he would suddenly become interested into what ever bill and Fred where talking about. see Ron was pretty sure that if Hermione caught him admiring her delicate features and her beautiful chestnut colored hair that he would blush. and he couldn't risk that because Ron knew that when he blushed people would notice it from a mile away.**

**He stared at her for several moments until a deep, harsh, very familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Ron slowly turned around and there standing right next to Harry and shaking Bill's hand was Viktor Krum. Bulgaria seeker and one of the men Ron dispiezed the most. "vould you happen to know vere herm-ow-ninny is?" Krum asked to no one in particular. It took Fred about 5 seconds to locate her when it had taken Ron about five witch bother Ron a bit. Krum thanked him and walked away towards Hermione. As Ron watched him get closer and closer to her he had a hopeful wild idea. Maybe he had taken a sip to much of firewiskey when his mum wasn't looking and Krum was nothing more then a hallucination of Ron's mind. He closed his eyes as tight as possible at the exact moment that Krum got to Hermione's table. Ron counted to thirty and opened his eyes again. But Krum hadn't been a hallucination of his mind because at that precise moment Krum was leading the girl Ron loved to the middle of the dance floor.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione was listening to everyone tell how well the courtyard looked and how well the rehearsal had gone. Every once in a while Hermione would glance over to where Ron was standing but whenever she looked over at him Ron would look immensely interested in whatever they were talking about. Hermione was pretty sure it was Quidditch which was mostly what all the boys talked about. At the precise moment she was only half listening to Ginny tell everyone how long it had taken to transform the courtyard into Fleur's wedding fantasy. **

**The past few days had been so stress full for Hermione. With what having to leave her parents after only have spent such little time with them and worrying about all the trouble that they where going to have to face. And the weird conversations that she was having with ron weren't helping at all. But she didn't let anyone see how worried she was. She was sure that if Harry found out he would start trying to persuade her to stay and she would not. She was going to fight with Ron and Harry.**

**"Hermione, Hermione! Ginny was whispering her name. **

**"Oh , I'm sorry Ginny what where you saying." For an answer Ginny just stared behind Hermione.**

**Hermione turned around and found herself staring straight at Viktor Krum's chest.**

**"May I have this dance" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper**

**Hermione was utterly and completely stunned . She had suspected that Krum might come seeing as he had competed against Fleur in the Triwizrd Tournament. But she had kind of hoped that Fleur had not forgiven Krum for momentarily being under the imperius curse and trieing to kill her. But either she had forgiven him or Bill had persuaded her **

**But it didn't matter why Krum was invited. The fact that mattered was that he had said yes. Had he said yes because he new Hermione would be there or because he wanted to be polite. Or maybe he was free the day of the wedding. But why come to the rehearsal only the family came to the rehearsal.**

**Ginny gave Hermione a sharp poke in the stomach and Hermione came hurtling back to the real world.**

**She had temporally lost her voice and all her body allowed her do was nod.**

_**Oh my god how could he come here? I cant take this right know I already have to much on my plate.**_

**They moved swiftly 2 the beat of the music in silence. And when the song finished and Hermione removed her hand from Krum shoulder and turned to walk back to her table. however did not let go of her. So Hermione forgetting that she was a bossy know it all who would tell anyone _else_ to let her go instead placed her hand on to his shoulder and started dancing another song. **


	2. Ronniekins

_**Disclaimer: i dont own this..stop making me feel depressed. i want ron! back off!**_

_**A/N Review ppl Review! hope Y'all like! Sorry it took so long 2 update!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Ronniekins**

**By:Cristina and Lucia**

**Hermione and Krum had been dancing for five songs.**

**_What are they talking about? _Ron thought but if Ron would have gone over to them and watched them dance he would have reliazed that they hadn't spoken one word since they had started dancing.**

**Ron didn't bother hide his anger. He was redder then anyone had ever seen him. He was glaring at Krum with so much hatred. He wanted to go up to him and punch him and slap him and kick him basicly anything that caused Krum any kind of pain. Ron wanted him to feel exactly what he was feeling.**

**"Wanna go get some thing to drink?" asked Harry with a look of concern.**

**"Yeah, yeah i guess" Ron replied without bothering to take his eyes off of Hermione.**

**Harry led him out of the clusters of boys that had gathered in the far ends of the courtyard. It was a little to late to turn back to the safeness of the courtyard when Harry reliazed he had just led Ron and himself into woman central.**

**"Ronnie!" **

**Harry turned and saw a thick red haired pudgy cheek woman running right at Ron.**

**"Bloody hell" Ron mumbled under his breath**

**"Hi Great Aunt Muriel" Ron said relucntly as if saying was going to make it true.**

**"Oh Ronnikins, look at how much you have grown" his aunt answered. And she placed two wet slobbery kisses on Ron's cheeks and ruffled his hair.**

**Ron looked around everybody within a 10 feet radius was looking at him and at his aunt. **

**"Oh Ron you look so handsome." She then proceeded to pinch his cheeks before turning to look at Harry, who was fighting back the strong urgency to laugh.**

**"And you why your Harry Potter." she said it in a completly differnt voice then the one she had used on ron. **

**"Yea pleased to meet you" said Harry with a large smile**

**Ron looked around agian. well it seemed that one good thing had come from his Aunt Muriels loud and highly embarssing welcome. Hermione was no longer dancing with Krum. as a matter of fact. she was no where near him she was sitting with ginny.**

**It took Ron's aunt about 5 minutes to leave them. She bid them good bye ruffeled Ron's hair and mumbled "Now where is that Ginny hiding at?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermiones feet were starting to hurt.But that didnt necceserly mean she wasnt enjoying her self.she felt safe in krums arms Like if nothing could harm her.**

**But still even though was having at least a little bit of fun she was a bit bored and tired. And her thoughts kept straying over to ron. She had seen him glance at her fron the corner of the courtyard he was standing at with harry and all the other men. She couldnt help but wonder what would it feel like if it was ron holding her. she new she would enjoy it more that was for sure. **

**"Hermownniny?"**

**"Yes Viktor" she answered him. **

**"Did you miss me?" he asked**

**Hermione hadnt expected him to be so direct. she didnt quite now the answer to that question. Had she missed him? after all they had spent so little time toghter.**

**"Well Viktor" She began but that was as far as she got becuase at that precise moment she heard a loud and apalling sound she was pretty sure was screaming "Ronnie" Hermione turned around out of Krum's grip and watched as a pugdy red headed women grabed Ron be the shoulders and placed to wet slobbery kisses on his cheeks. She then proceeded to run her hand through his hair. WhenRrn did that it made his hair look cute. but when this woman did it rons looked apalling and grotescue.**

**Hermione had somehow made her way back to the table leaving Krum on the dance floor. "So Ginny who is that" She asked.**

**"That" Ginny began "Is the only person besides my mother and lavender to volenterly want to kiss my dear brother." Ginny laughed at her small joke. Hermione waited patiently before giving Ginny a look that said nothing more then. "seriosly".**

**"Ok Ok" siad ginny wiping back a tear. (hermione was pretty sure that ginny had been drinking firewhiskey when her mother wasnt looking.) "That's my great aunt muriel. She thinks its her job that when ever she is in town to give us slobbery kisses, pinch out cheeks and ruin our hair. Actually Hermione I think I am going to go hide in the restroom before she comes looking for me."**

**Hermione stayed at the table thinking. What where her feeling for viktor? She didnt like him that was for sure. She didnt think that he was cute either. She thought back to her forth year when viktor had asked her to the Yule Ball. She was flatterd but that was it. The truth was Hermione felt no true feeling for viktor. She only really liked one guy and at that precise moment that boy was muttering somthing to harry.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" I hate it when she does that its like I'm four." **

**"I know mate that had to be emabarssing."**

**"Embarassing doesn't even cover it." Ron was furiosly trying to clean his cheeks that were now covered in slobber and red lipstick.**

**They passed Ginny as thay went over to get something to drink she to was rubbing her cheeks and muttering "Evil woman...5 hours on my hair...Ruined.**

**She saw that Harry was passing her and she blushed but still maintened her composure. Harry and Ginny weren't talking. They were being polite enough with simple questions and answer but besides that they avioded each other. Truthfully harry missed her. He missed her laugh and being able to kiss her. And it took him a lot to remind himself that it was for the best that they weren't togther.And even though Ginny was acting perfectly Fine and being polite he could tell she was hurting. She no longer had that gleam in her eye and her laugh was starting to sound hollow. Harry wasn't the only one that noticed it Hermione had pulled him to the side earlier that day and pleaded with him to ask out Ginny agian. But Harry stood by what he had done at Dumbledore's funeral. **

**"Ron lets go talk to hermione" harry asked coming out of his thoughts.**

**Ron muttered something that was unconhensrable but followed harry while still fiercly rubbing his cheek. **

_**A/N: sorry for the spelling mistakes. Review plz ppl!**_


	3. Just Best Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Just Best Friends**

**By: Cristina and Lucia**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own them there the creation of J.K. Rowling and Ron isn't mine! And now I'm depressed**

**A/N I hope y'all like. Kinda short but I think it helps kinda. Review plz!**

**He was mad she could tell. He was madder then he had been when he found out she was going to the Yule ball with Krum. More mad then he had been this past Christmas when he found out she was with Cormac Mclaggen. Heck he was more mad then those to occasions put together. **

**He was walking toward her sulking behind Harry of course. Even though it didn't really work he had to crouch if he wanted to anywhere near Harry's height. The day's events had obviously taken a toile on him. But still he couldn't help look cute. Even though he was mad the way his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw clenched it made him look different but still very cute. **

**But Hermione was confused I mean she new she liked him of course but it hadn't been until this morning that she had really realized that she was in love with him. **

_**Flashback**_

**"Has anyone seen my bloody pants!" He yelled more at himself then to anyone else. It took him while to realize that she was there. "Oh sorry Hermione" he apologized even though he had done nothing wrong **

**"What are you apologizing for you did nothing wrong this is your house you have every right to scream." He gave a nervous chuckle but she still saw the tips of his ears go red. She had of course gotten used to this. Ron going as red as a tomato wasn't much of a surprise anymore. But she did have to admit that the first it had happened she got rather scared and thought he was suffocating a bit. **

**"Ya well you wouldn't happen to see my pants would you." he asked in a much more polite tone then he had before. "No Ron but then again I am getting ready too and I don't have much time to be looking for my best friends pants." **

**That was when she realized she wanted him as more of a friend the moment the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. She didn't look at him as her best friends and it was obvious that Ron had taken her words to heart. Because after that he became stone cold in the face and said "yea yea I guess" and walked away**

_**End flash back**_

**She sat at the table replaying that moment over and over in her head. The way his face had instantly changed. Had he known he had done that? It hurt her to know that he was mad at her. She hated it whenever they had a row. He was the one that made her laugh. He always new how to lighten the mood even in these dark and dangerous times. And by the look on his face as they passed the tables she new this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. At least Harry was with him but by the looks of it that wouldn't help much. She had enough time to play the morning events one more time before they reached her table.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The grass is really short. Who cut was it Fred or Charlie. And those flowers that are growing in the corner how long have they been there? **_

**Ron was doing his best not to think about Hermione. He staring straight at his feet. But it wasn't helping at all. He could feel her looking at him as they walked over to where she was sitting at. Today had not been a good day for him. He was just waiting for it to be over, but even that wasn't helpful because they still had the wedding to look forward to the next day. Not that he was going to enjoy it much, if the wedding was anything like rehearsal then he would hate it. He suddenly felt himself stop and hit a very short person. **

**"Ron watch where your going will you?" His mum was fixing her hair and looking up at him with a scwol on her face.**

**"Oh Sorry mum"**

**He took this opportunity to look over at Hermione she was staring at the table obviously thinking about something _probably about Krum and his big important self_ Ron thought. He suddenly thought back to that morning.**

_**Flash back**_

**"Oh great where are my pants" He thrust open the door. "Has anyone seen my bloody pants" He had screamed it more to himself because he hadn't thought that anyone else was in the hallway. That's was when he realized Hermione was standing about 5 feet away from him and the top of the stairs. "Oh sorry Hermione" He knew it was stupid because he hadn't really done anything wrong but he had to tell her something**

**"What are you apologizing for you did nothing wrong, this is your house you have every right to scream" He chuckled, out of nervous habit and he felt his ears grow hot. _ Great ya can even chuckle without my ears giving away how nervous I am to be alone with her._**

**"Ya well you wouldn't happen to see my pants would you "He forced himself to say it in a nicer tone then he had used before." No Ron but then again im getting ready to and I don't have time to be looking for my best friends pants." **

**It hit hard _' my best friends' _that was all she thought of him as. He thought he might have seen a hint of regret in her face. But the deed was done she had said it**

**He forced himself to say something before he walked away "Yea yea I guess" he knew he was being stupid he heard it in his voice but he didn't care. With that he walked to his room and slammed the door.**

_**End flash back**_

**He knew he was stupid to fall for his best friend. "It was wrong and a little weird seeing as how he had hated her when he first met her but he couldn't help it. The moment that she had told Lavender and Pavarti that she was going to the Yule ball with Cormac Mclaggen he had realized he loved her. It was more then jealousy that he had felt it was pain and hurt. He new he had always liked her. But in that second he realized how much. But Krum was back and he had no chance. He was just her "best friend". He looked up they where only five feet away four three two one. They where there he looked back at the ground **

**_Wow the grass is taller here and huh no flowers in this corner_ he stayed looking at the floor before lifting his head a bit and meeting her eyes. But he didn't look away. He wanted her to see the look in his eyes. The hurt she had caused only when she had looked at him for a full 10 seconds did he look away **

**"Mhm Well I need to go talk to Fred and George about some stuff I'll be back" Harry muttered and left. It was lame excuse in Ron's opinion but still he couldn't say anything that would cause him to look up again. **

**"Ron sit down please" Hermione whispered he did so but only because hadn't sat down in over 4 hours and his feet where hurting.**

**"Look at me will you Ron?" he didn't look up "Honestly Ron look at me" he felt her hand touch his chin and force his head up. It gave him chills but what he saw was worse her eyes were full of hurt as well.**

**"Ron…"**

**A/N: Oh what she going to say? Cliffy Review plz!**


	4. Bridesmaids

**Disclaimer: I dont own this stuff.. I would truly love to own Ron...Oh well i can only dream..**

**A/N Hey well thanks to all those who reviewed.. we just lovin getting them they make our day! so keep them coming. So here we go. oh and review plz! i beg i will get on my knees. Oh so skool is startin might make it hard to keep updating. Oh and Julie hey girl! ready for all the terror ms johnson is going to give us? That right julie i singled u out ha! alright enough with this here u go**

**Chapter 4**

**Bridsmaids**

**By: Cristina And Lucia**

**"Ron..." **

**Hermione wasn't sure of what to say. Should she apoligize..._ Wait what did i do. Its not my falt he's mad and blaming it on me. Making me feel bad typical. Ok breathe hermione breathe. just be polite ok _**

**"R-ron whats wrong?" Ron turned to look at her. _He looks mad no sad no hurt well all those. Did i do that. Wait here he goes agian making me feel bad. I didn't do anything...Then why do u feel so bad then?_**

**"Whats wrong Hermione Whats wrong?" His tone of voice was exasperated and rising steadly he was getting red in the face and she could tell she had clearly said the wrong thing. "How can you even ask that?" **

**"Well what do you want me to ask Ronald I did nothing wrong and your jumping at my neck like you always do!" Ron opened his mouth to retort but closed it agian. Clearly thinking of something to say. "You see Ron - " But her words were cut mrs. Weasley was walking over to their table looking flustered.**

**"Hermione darling.. i wonder.. this is impotant.. come with me please." She grabbed Hermione by the hand leaving ron staring at the table with his eyes glistneing. "Mrs. Weasly whats wrong? " "Hermione you see what happened was Gabrielle Dress its not the right size and well you'll see. Hermione was still being dragged by Mrs. Weasley the were going up the stairs leading to Ginny's room.**

**Mrs. Weasley opened the door and hermione entered the room. She was compltly shocked she didnt know what to expect but this hadn't been it. Ginny was sitting on her bed hugging her knees muttering "make it stop make it stop" Gabrielle was standing on a chiar in the middle of the room with a dress that was two sizes to big. and fleur was pacing and screamming "how could dis have happened?" **

**Ginny looked up from where she was sitting. She spotted hermione and ran over to her. " make it stop hermione imoblisse her or somthing i can't take it!" **

**"What are we going to do. Molly you must know . this eez a disaster. Gabrielle cannot wear thez eez to big surly you can fix it." Fluer was looking at Mrs. Weasley with big pleading eyes. "Fluer, Honey," she said in a very stiff voice "the alterations are to badly messed up. it cannot be fixed we must find some one else to wear it. "But who , who would be willing to wear theez and be in the wedding when it is tommorow." At this piont ginny stoped muttering to herself and looked up. Molly looked from fluer to ginny who gave her a huge smile. Then her eyes landed on Hermione and stayed on Hermione.**

**"Fluer followed molly's glare and loked at hermione like she had barely seen her. "Yes of course hermione. would you be willing to be in the wedding. please hermione say yes." "Er... well" She looked from fleur and her pleading eyes to ginny who strangley enough had a smile on her face to gabrielle who looked crest fallen and back at fleur " sure Phl-Fleur" Fleur gave her a huge smile.**

**Hermione pulled ginny over to the side "Ginny who was Gabrielle going to walk don the isle with. "Ron why Hermione" "No no reason just wondering"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_What was wrong? What was wrong! How could she have even asked that _Ron walked out of the tent and back out into he courtyard. He looked up at the stars. He couldn't believe how fast night had come.He walked hoplessly around. Like if she didnt know what was wrong. Krum! she knew how much krum infurieted him. and to just go around dancing like that with him. It was nauseting it was pathetic it was wrong. **

**He continued walking and bumped it to Harry "Oh sorry mate didn't see you there" "it's ok Ron you moping around to, eh" "You know it" **

**" So intresting day huh" Ron thought back, Krum, just a best friend, almost crying in public. " More like depressing you would say" "well ron i better start heading up tired you know" Ron merely nodded in responce.**

**Ron had wanted to ask Hermione out he thought the wedding would be the perfect time with what everybody in love and all romantic and happy. But with krum all of it had gone down buckbeaks throat. Ron decided that he to should get going off to bad as well he walked of to bed in a sort of trance that is untill he hit something or more like someone. He looked up there in front of him in his pajamas was Viktor Krum! **

**"Oh so sorry Ron" Ron was in shock "What are you doing here" he spat. "Vell i didn't have a place to stay for tonight so bill said i could stay here" _he could stay here here. in my house asleep. oh god and hermione what if... no hermione wouldn't let but krum is more .. in my house!_ Rons head was going wild he didn't know what to think or what to sya. So he said nothing he just walked past krum and into his room.**

**He didn't even bother change he heard harry's deep breathe and knew he was asleep. Where was krum staying at near hermoine's room near bill's room. Then to his horror he tripped over a small cot next to Harry's. Here. He was staying in Ron's room! How dare he first he takes Hermione and then he takes his room. Why couldn't he stay somewhere else but Ron knew that answer The Burrow was packed with family. The door opened and more moonlight came into the room. He heard Krums heavy footsteps cross the room and stop next to the cot. Ron was pretending to be asleep. seeing as Krum had never been near him when he was asleep he wouldn't know he was faking. **

**Krum fell asleep within twenty minutes of laying down. Ron fell asleep with three hours of laying down. His mind was wandering with terrrible thoughts. They were all horrible differnt ways that krum would ask hermione to marry him or to be his girl freind or to run away with him. Ron heards Krum's snore through it all and he couldn't help but think _Who the bloody hell snores that loud. Going to wake up the whole house. annoying and sounds more like loud grunts then actual snored. _**

**The last thing ron thought about before he finally driffted off to sleep was krums taking hermione by the hand and flying away with her on a broom that was as fast as the snitch with a bag of gold hanging under it. **

**It took Hermione a lot to go to sleep. She had accepted to walk down the aisle with Ron of all people. Granted she didn't know what exactly she was accepting but that didn't change the fact that within the next twenty four hours she was going to have to walk down the aisle imensly close to Ron. She would smelll his smell. and feel his breathe. And then to make it all worse she had run into Krum down in the kitchen earlier. She had gone to get a glass of hot milk which was what her mom had always gave her when she couldn't sleep**

**She had been heating up the milk when Krum walked up in. He had been wearing a very tight shirt and she could see his abs. Instead of liking the sight however she was repulsed by it. She couldn't understand why but she knew she wouldn't feel like this if it had been Ron in the shirt . She politly had told Krum hi and Krum thought that this had been a introduction into a conversation (which it had not) and started telling her about his quiddtich matches. Hermione felt that if only she had recorded everything that he had told her then she would have been ale to go to sleep. He droned on for what felt like hours. Not until he had told her that he better get of to bed had she paid attention. Truth was he was satying here at The Burrow. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse for her he had to stay at The Burrow.**

**The milk hadn't helped at all. The sun was begining to rise when she had finally fell asleep. Dreading the wedding and everything that went with it. **

**A/N i know its kinda a lame chapter but i wanted to update as soon as possible. plz review. just click that lil blueish-purpleish botton on the bottem of the screen. ty agian hope yall like. sorry for the shortness just u know wanted to get it done with. oh and in the 3rd chapter i accedently put hermione was going to the yule ball with cormac mglaggen that was meant to say:The moment that she had told Lavender and Pavarti that she was going to the Christmas party with Cormac Mclaggen he had realized he loved her. oh and thanx to julie and to HarryPotterFan2011 for being such loyal reviewers!**


	5. Rude Awakening

**A/N Cristina : ok ok i know kill me i will provide the knives and anything you need. But i am so sorry i didnt not tell my computer to randomly sahut down and get a viruses 2 days after i had last updated.! but i had to wait. dont worry im behind as well ive been online trying to keep up on all my fav stories and franticlly checking my myspace! but enough of the rambling lets see about the story.**

**A/n Lucia: well ppl i am the unknown author behind theis masterpiece i would just like to say kill her not me and plz cotniue to review and read. Ty **

**Disclaimer: we do not own we only adore and obess over**

**Wedding Miracles**

**Cristina and Lucia**

**Hermione lay in bed she had been awake for a good 30 minutes. The thoughts of the night before came flooding over her the moment she had opened her eyes. Krum in the kitchen, the moment ginny had told her it was Ron, the coversation she had _almost_ had with Ron. It all made her sick to her stomach. **

**"Hermoine!Ginny ! Lamery! Wake up! Start getting ready." The shrill screams filled the room for about a second before Hermione heard them close the door and move on to the next room.**

**"Whatzappening" Ginny sat up in bed, her hair a frizzy mess and her eyes puffy from sleep. **

**"Aperantly we have to wake up now and start getting ready." Lamery answered in the same monotone voice Ginny had used.**

**Hermione already awake from the dark and depresing thoughts of the night before yawned forcefully streched and put an expression that said " This isn't my wedding why do i have to be you and about so early" simalir to the one Ginny and Lamry had on and desended out the room.**

**Once outside you could here the beds squeaking and the sound of stiffled yawns filling most rooms. But about a floor above them and distant as is miles away the faint sound of a horrible person singing was detectable.the voice deep and the high notes terribly resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard.**

**Hermione bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen. There at the table was fluer absoltly beaming mr weasley looking tired and sleepy and mrs.weasley with the hit of a mother on the verge of tears. Maybe it was the fact that her son was getting maried. Or maybe it was who her son was getting married it could even possibly be the stress of preparing a wedding but hermione would truly never know so she didnt think much about it. **

**Once at the table hermione helped herself to the servings of bacon and toast on the cunter. But as she went to take a bite of the bacon mrs weasley interuppted. "Hermione dear could you please go and check on the boys up stairs ive screamed at them twice and yet they are as lazy as anything" Mrs Weasley didnt even try to keep the tone of irratation out of her vioce. Hermione dreaded it but didnt want to cause a riot inbetween Mrs Weasley especially if she was on the recieving end. So she shut her mouth and headed out of the kitchen.**

** Slowly hoping that the boys wouldcome down on there own accord ( though she new it would never happen) she went up the stairs. When she got to the landing she walked even slower but yet try as she might she still arrived at the door putting her hands in a fist shape, extending her arm she was ready to knock on the door...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Make it stop make it stop _Ever since the moment Mrs Weasley had screamed at them to wake up Krum hadn't shut his mouth. Apperantly he liked singing but that didnt mean he was any good at it. His voice sounded like a ducks and the high notes that came around often sounded like if buckbeak was being mulled.**

**Ron walked slowly to the door, his hands to his ears, and shot Harry a look that painly said "I can't stand ima go kill myself" . **

**He opened the door to feel a blow hit his face squarly inbettween the eyes. The hit was so intense he stargged back and closed his eyes in pain. krums singing had stopped to be replaced with high laughs and harry stood in shock still interwined in the blankets. He opened his eyes to see Hermione with her face in her hands and a red tinge of blush around her neck.**

**The laughs had filled the room that should have other wise been filled with a silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife. They were hysterical laughs that made Ron want to turn around and punch Krum straight inbettween the eyes and see how he felt. Every body stayed in the same position for a moment then **

**"SHUT UP!" Harry and Hermione screamed at krum at the exact same moment. Hermione instanly afriad that if her face wasn't in her hands the world would come to a quick and life shattering halt she Replaced them and Harry sat still in bed looking completly satisfied but still worried for Ron's sake. **

**"HERMIONE COME ON DOWN. MUM SAYS IF THEY DONT WANT TO WAKE UP THAT THEY CAN JUST GO WITHOUT BREAKFAST" Ginny bellowed up the stairs. Hermione ready for any excuse offered took of running down the hall but before desending down the stairs took a look back. There she saw Ron his mouth still open and a dark bruise forming over his nose. Krum was standing slightly behind him with a look of pure confusion. **

**_ow ow ow _Ron was suprised at how much it burned he then turned around and punched Krum squarly in the face inbetween the nose and walked away before seeing Krum's reaction. **

**-----------------------------------------**

**i know i know it sucks but i just didnt want to go striaght into the getting ready scene so ya... plz comment sorry for the delay... y'alll all rock thanks for being so patiant! -lucia and cristina**


	6. Pish Posh Eyeshadow and Hair Creme

-1**A/N Cristina: Ok well here it goes the 6th chapter….. How long have y'all been suffering and waiting and dreaming…ok maybe not dreaming but ya anywayz here it goes I hope y'all like and enjoy………….ok well that was a lie hmmm I had a little trouble starting this one off and such so I continue to ramble until a hard hitting line comes to me…. Ok well lets just review when were dun with this ok I don't really care about flames…. Truly I don't any review makes my day cuz even if u flame it still means u took the time out and read the chapter so ya without any further ado here we go….**

**A/N Lucia: Its here people. I know this will sound beyond corny but I want to dedicate this chapter to some one : Elias. He is my friend who I want to be a tad more but is unfortunately leaving in about a month. And I might never see him. Well enough of that lets carry on with the story**

**Disclaimer: We send JK Rowling letters weekly about giving us her characters but she never responds, so there still hers. Boo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wedding Miracles**

**Pish Posh Eye Shadow and Hair Crème **

**By: Cristina and Lucia**

**Ron looked at himself in the mirror. It didn't look that bad. The charm had worked sufficiently well. It was completely unnoticeable that about an hour before there had been a black and purple mark straight on top of his nose. True he had snuck into Ginny's room and stole her Witch Weekly Beauty Edition but it was better then confronting his mother.**

**What helped a lot more was that Krum who was to much a coward to try a charm out of woman's magazine , even though it had taken Harry a good deal of convincing Ron to try the spell, still had the much bigger and darker mark right above his nose.**

**He was a bit ashamed he hadn't stayed to look at the face Krum had made after he had punched him but truthfully he was scared. He wasn't sure how or way he had suddenly gathered that courage but he was sure going to need it!**

**"Boy, you have been standing there for the past 15 minutes, you look beautiful now go away," the mirror suddenly wheezed in tired and annoyed voice.**

**"Ugh," Ron groaned. He hated having talking mirrors all they did was whine …..couldn't even stand in front of them for a minute without them thinking you were a self centered pompous arrogant airhead jerk .**

**Then Ron heard it. It was the noise of woman all in one room laughing and giggling getting ready for what he considered to be the reason people commit suicide. **

** Ron looked at the time it was a quarter to 11. He might as well start getting ready. He grabbed his robes which Hermione had considerably altered back when they were on speaking terms. They fit well and all he needed to do was fix his hair it was a downright mess. Not strictly as bad as Harry's but not the best he had seen. He slowly pulled out the secret tube of _The Wizards Way Of Beautiful Hair Crème _he had always kept hidden under his bed for a special occasions. He checked to make sure the coast was clear he didn't like being seen with such a girly thing and made his way to the restroom.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**She looked at the mirror. It wasn't that bad. I mean sure she had been hoping to be a light periwinkle dress instead of this gold one with a pinch of glitter over her chest. But the plans had changed and she was a bridesmaid. Fleur wasn't as pleased as she had been the night before at that thought however. She had started thinking that the dress had been sabotaged on purpose by Mrs. Weasley. But Hermione new that wasn't possible. Was it? No Mrs. Weasley was harsh but not that vile. **

**She pushed the thought out of her head. She had exactly 20 minutes to finish getting ready. Apparently every one in the wedding party had to be out 2 hours before the wedding ceremony to be criticized and judged by Fleur to make sure they were as beautiful as possible.**

**Admittingly however she was having a hard time concentrating on her make up process she had never been a gale of eye shadow and eyeliner and such material things. In her mind book smarts were all she had to offer and at times that was enough. But the "Discussion" she had had with Ron still pondered fresh in her mind and it was hard to get out.**

**She shook her head and tried to forget such things. She grabbed the pencil the Ginny had let her borrow. It was a gold eyeliner pencil exactly the color of the flowers and the dress she was wearing. She grabbed the pencil with her right hand slowly edging to the mirror, she tilted her head to the right so that she was eye to eye with her reflection. Grabbing the pencil she put it to her eyelid and just as she touched the tip of the pencil to her eye the door opened suprising her, causing her to make a great gold line extended form the tip eye to the edge of her ear.**

**She turned in the direction of the door and there in awe stood Ron. **

_**Thud **_

**The tub that Ron had been holding feel to the floor with a soft thud. she looked down. And doing anything to get away from the gaze Ron was giving her grabbed the tub and read the cover: _The Wizards Way Of Beautiful Hair Crème , Turn a misfortune of hair into a dazzling wave of locks._**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Kill me kill me now.**_

**Ron could feel the heat go up his neck and touch the pin points of his ears. Of all the times to walk into the restroom he had to walk in at the exact moment Hermione was doing her make up. The surprise he had given her showed in her face not to mention the long gold mark of eyeliner that edged from her eye to her ear. But worst of all there she was in front of reading the tube of crème he had stupidly decided to take. **

"**UhThatuhmbillgavemeitdidahairbeautifulfullookingandnotmyideaIwasjusttakingitandseeinghowitworked…." The word came out so fast out of Ron's mouth the formed a whole word.**

**Not knowing what to do next Ron snatched the bottle out of Hermione's hands and ran up the stairs to lock himself in his room and have a good manly cry sort of thing.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Ok that's it…..I know its not the best…. I hope it at least made you chuckle… Don't worry next chapter is the beginning of the wedding ceremony ooooo that's gotta be good! **


	7. Everyone Downstairs!

**A/N Cristina: Wow Huh Chapter 7... Omg Sorry It Has Taken So Long!!!! Really, Forgive Me I Beg… By The Way… Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows!!! OMG Can Ya'll Believe It?????!!! Ok Well Here We Go.**

**A/N Lucia: Yeah, well pretty much what she just said, but mainly sorry for the long wait. It's been really hard writing this chapter, so, yeah. Then we had all this stuff at school, plus now knowing about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows it just totally stopped production. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Discliamer: We Dont Own Anything exept Our Imaginations... Boo **

**Chapter 7**

**Everyone Downstairs?!?**

**By: Cristina Chavez and Lucia Cerritos**

**Hermione turned around utterly perplexed. She slowly began to remove her eyeliner that had gone array and continued with the rest of the "make-up" process, for sheer glamour she added a charm to her eyshadow that made it shimmer. She then took a step back, looked at herself in the mirror and shrank feverishly to the floor. **

**What she was experiencing she didn't even know. She was always able to keep her emotions together but the past occurrings with Ron weren't doing her mental state any help. Sure she and Ron always got in rows but rarely over something as dismal, well no they had gotten in rows over small neglected things but this, it wasn't as much as a row so to say but a falling out? Was there a word for behaving recklessly under the influence of jealously, embarrassment, anger, hurt, and stress? If so, it was the perfect opportunity to put it into use. **

"**Hermione, Hermione we need you, Fleur is lining everybody in the wedding party up and making sure we look flawless." **

**Ginny spoke to Hermione in quiet hushed tones as if guessing the state she was in, for it was very un-Hermione like to lock herself in the restroom. The one time she had locked herself in the restroom she encountered a troll and since then had lost all pleasure in the activity. **

"**Yea Ginny I'll be right out, just putting on the final touches," she responded in a fake giddy tone that even she didn't believe. As Ginny's footsteps died away Hermione gathered herself up, fixed her hair and make up and proudly, holding her head up high, walked out of the restroom down to the Burrow's garden. **

**It was while she was descending the steps of the stairs down to the Wesley's kitchen that she realized, with a horrible jolt in her stomach that Ron would be down there. She knew she had to encounter him at sometime, after all, she did have to walk down the aisle with him later in the day, but so soon after the rather awkward and catastrophic event was not something she was bidding on. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pacing was never Ron's thing, but since the war had begun, he had taken to it a lot more out of habit. He usually paced around when he was nervous, and nervous he was. Not just that, though, he just could not quite reach the word that would explain all of his feelings. **

**He couldn't believe what he had just done. He stopped pacing and stared at the walls in his room. He replayed the scene repeatedly in his head, from the look on Hermione's face when first seeing him to the look on Hermione's face when he snatched the bottle and ran away to his room. She was just in complete shock, with streaks of sadness on her face. Why, just tell why, did I have to go and do that? **

"**Ron, Fleur wants everyone downstairs to line us up in pairs, now! Ron? Ron?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Ron's face, and startling him out of his subconscious. **

"**Oh, sorry, what did you say," he said keeping his focus on his orange wall. **

"**Fleur wants us downstairs. Ron, are you okay? What just happened?" Harry asked, inquiringly.**

**Ron merely shook his head and made his way out the door and down the stairs, shortly followed by Harry. He then remembered , happily, that his partner was Gabrielle and he would not have to see Hermione until the actual wedding were he could be extremely "busy".**

"'**Zer you are, Ronald!" Fleur said, immediately taking Harry and him by the shoulder and standing him behind Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be avoiding each other in a civil way. In front of him were Lamery and Adrien, Fleur's cousin. Behind him, were Fred with Alexandrie, Fleur's other cousin, George with Madeleine, Fleur's friend, Lupin with Tonks, and Charlie with his new girlfriend, Camryn. This sure was a big wedding! **

**_Huh, everyone's here but Gabrielle._ **

"**And were eez Hermione?" Fleur said after fixing them into two lines. **

"**I think she's still in the bathroom. I'll go get her", Ginny responded before Fleur started having a fit. **

_**What was the need of Hermione being outside she wasn't in the ceremony, she should be helping mum decorate the house, and where was Gabrielle? After all, she was the only one that was missing? **_

"**Uh, Fleur were is Gabrielle? Do you need me to go get her" Ron asked, trying to reassure himself of any worrying thoughts. **

"**Oh Ronald, 'zer was a little mis'ap, so you weel be 'wiz Hermione. Did I forgeet to tell you?" Fleur responded distractedly, fixing George's cream dress robe. **

**He felt his face turning crimson, while Harry turned around to look at him.  
**

"**Oh Ronald, you will be with Hermione! Isn't that dandy," Fred and George quickly said, with their partners laughing on. **

**Why did the world insist on torturing him today? It's like all the forces in the universe formed an alliance against him. Hermione was going to be his partner, and he wouldn't be able to look at her, let alone, walk with her down the aisle. There was no way that she would want to do this!**

**Hearing steps coming down the stairs he grew red and stalk still. Everyone else turned their attention toward the stairs, getting ready to tease Ron at any moment, When it turned out to be Ginny everyone continued to go on with there conversation.**

"**She said she'll be down in a minute. She's just finishing her make-up," Ginny said, as a wave of relief flooded him as he noted that it was just his sister. **

**To Ron's great dismay, footsteps were heard again, but this time everyone ,knowing who it was, ceased conversation immediately. They all, once again, turned their attention to the staircase. Ron held his breath and awaited for Hermione to come down. **

**Slowly, Hermione could be seen gracefully walking down the stairs. **

**_Wow, She looks amazing_, _spectacular, gorgeous. _Ron gawked at her knowing he looked like an idiot. **

**The gold and cream dress fit her perfectly. It went up to her knees in an a kind of formal way. It wasn't strapless, but it was just a braid that held the two sides together. Her hair was pulled up into and elegant bun, with curls flowing out to her face and her back. All of the other bridesmaids were wearing the same dress, but it just popped on her. **

**Ron looked at her face and noticed the makeup, which was completely redone. Ron, then, noticed that their were tear streaks on her rosy cheeks. Look at what you did, genius! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ok Breathe, Breathe stay calm. Look at the pretty flowers.**_

**Hermione found her way over to Ron determinably not looking at him.**

"**Azright evry one grab your partners by thee hand and letts walk en a straight line." **

**Fluer's voice was heard throught out the entire lawn. While everyone around them began interlocking fingers Ron and Hermione stayed completely coffin like still.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There Ya'll Go!!! Lucia Got Her Computer Back so Editing Will be Faster ! Well Review Plz Thank You!!!**_


End file.
